The Babysitters
by boyofthedead
Summary: Toriel and Asgore have been asked to take a trip together by a counselor. Since they can't leave Asriel and Frisk on their own they've set things up with the others to take care of and look after the two. Sans and Papyrus watch Frisk while Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton watch Asriel. This Fic will follow Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk during their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Drop Off

Toriel and Asgore, by strict order of a counselor, had made plans with their friends from the underground to take care of Frisk and Asriel while the two parents were away on a trip to Onnet. Sans and Papyrus would be taking care of Frisk while Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton would be taking care of Asriel, if Toriel and Asgore had to go through this experience again, they agreed that the others could rotate on who watches who. Toriel and Asgore has dropped off Frisk at Sans and Papyrus' house in where they were greeted by Papyrus. "NYEH HEH HEH! Hello your highnesses! Young Frisk! It's good to see you all here! Frisk! Are you ready to have some fun with me and Sans?!" Frisk simply nodded their head smiling softly. She was always happy to be spending time with their puncle Sans and uncle Pap. Aside from Toriel and Asgore, the two skeleton brothers were like their second fathers. "Thank you again for agreeing to take care of Frisk while me and Asgore are away. As much as I'd love to avoid having this trip I am legally obligated to take it by the kids' therapist. To help them further adjust to the surface after being stuck in the Underground for so long." Asgore, all the while, was simply doing his best to avoid Toriel's glare and fire. Papyrus was about to say a 'no problem' in his normal fashion until Sans butted in with his own way of saying it. "It's no problem Tori. Besides, I think the kid'll love what we've got planned for them. It'll be a 'howl'ing good time. They might even be 'roar'ing with laughter by the end of the day. They'll even be beyond 'amused' by the time you get back." Toriel, not able to handle Sans' puns for too long, busted up laughing, Frisk following shortly after. Papyrus simply shook his head while Asgore gave an amused smirk, laughing on the inside, also finding the skeletons puns funny. "Still, we can't thank you enough. But we must, our flight leaves shortly and we still need to drop off Asriel at Alphys' lab. Frisk, you behave for them now ok? And maybe when me and Toriel come back her or I will take you and Asriel on a trip to visit Fourside and see that museum dedicated to that band you both like so much." Frisk beamed at the thought as they nod. Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore waves goodbye to the three as the skelebros and Frisk does the same. Asgore drives off as the bros brings Frisk inside to get them something to eat. After a few shows, a meal, and the occasional pun thrown about, Frisk was laid to bed by the skelebros as soon the house goes quiet.

A/N: Hey guys, so if you got this far then you made it past the first chapter (ik, not that long of a chapter) thank you for reading. Now this is the first fic I wrote for here so that's why it's so short, it's because I'm still figuring things out. But after watching a youtube vid I hadn't seen in a while, I just got the idea to make this fic and wanted to share it. If you like it then pls review but note, most of the story locations and things to note are 1. I'm not giving Frisk a gender 2. Asriel might get his own limelight in a later fic 3. I'm going off the theory that Undertale takes place in the same universe as Earthbound. Bearing all this in mind, once again, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Day at the Park

It was about two days since Toriel and Asgore left for Winters as the skelebros were thinking of someplace to take Frisk while they looked for a dog sitter to take care of Toby their pet dog. "We have to think of something Sans, we can't leave Toby by himself he causes too much trouble on his own and Alphys is too busy with Asriel to come dog sit." "Hmm, have you tried to get in touch with Muffet?" Papyrus shakes his head. "She says she doesn't have time to take care of dogs, she's too busy at her bakery and she knows how much trouble Toby can cause if left unattended to." Sans thinks things over carefully. "Maybe we can try again tomorrow, the kid loves Toby and both of them needs exercise, why not go to the park today and we take turns watching Toby and Frisk." "BRILLIANT IDEA SANS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM SHOCKED THAT I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF IT SOONER!" "You would've gotten there." Sans goes to Frisk's room in the skelebros' house as Sans slowly starts to wake them up. Frisk slowly open their eyes as they smile at Sans. "Morning kiddo, sorry we can't go the Amusement Park or the Zoo today… But Papyrus and I can't seem to find a dog sitter and we thought it'd be better to give you and Toby some exercise, so today we're going to the park. Is that fine with you?" Frisk nods, almost beaming with happiness. "Great, I think Papyrus might be in the middle of waking Toby up so once you get dressed and eat your breakfast we can head out. Okay?" Frisk nods as they get up and start to dig around for something to wear as Sans goes downstairs to help Papyrus fix Frisk an _actual_ breakfast. After Frisk ate Papyrus got the dog leash and Sans grabbed their wallets as they began to walk out to the park. Along the way they saw some familiar faces around town such as the Nice Cream guy all working around town or enjoying their days on the surface. Once they reached the near human filled park tat's when Sans began to get tense and Papyrus was losing his façade. Even now the humans were having trouble accepting monsters into their lives, the kids were a bit more open minded about it but their parents and guardians chalk that up to childhood naivety. Sans and Papyrus could feel the pressure as Frisk knew what they were going through and attempted to say they could go to Grillbies instead to avoid the pressure. "What? No, no kiddo, me and Papyrus are fine, besides we're doing this for you." "That's right Frisk, we're willing to take the prejudice and glares to make you happy." Frisk didn't like this anymore then when they kept quiet about their discomfort. They were lying. They got to a certain point in the park as Sans has agreed to watch Frisk while they played while Papyrus took Toby for a quick walk around the lake. "We'll be back after three laps, after that I'll give him a break by playing with Frisk, then you can have your turn." "Alright bro. See you soon." Papyrus waves goodbye as he and Toby walk off to the lake. Sans returns his attention to Frisk, he was normally too 'bone' tired to normally go play with them, so he opted to sit on the closest bench to watch them. As Frisk played Sans would occasionally catch them with his magic and gently set her down on the ground, over time the moms, dads, and guardians noticed this as they slowly started to back off Sans. Soon Papyrus returns as he hands Sans the leash as Toby runs over and starts to play with Frisk. "Alright sans, it's your go next." Sans nods. "Just be sure not to let Frisk fall if they get onto anything high up… For me I kind of have to use my magic… But if you aren't to tired maybe you can go and play with them, keep them safe by staying with them." "Great idea Sans, if I build up the energy I'll do so." They go to watch Frisk together but shortly after Toby comes back Sans re-leashed him as Sans starts to walk Toby one last time. For the first little while Papyrus watched Frisk from afar, using his magic to help catch them if they fell, but after a short bit he got up and started to play with them, making sure they never got hurt or if they did he applied swift first aid as the humans in the area quickly wised up that the skelebros meant no harm and were acting as guardians to Frisk. However, humans who were just passing by thought Papyrus was trying to steal Frisk from someone to harm them as shortly a few police officers arrived on the scene. "Huh?" "Would you please come with us sir? We need to ask you a few questions." "Why? I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Frisk tightly grabbed hold of Papyrus' leg as the officer noticed this. "No sir, but we need to ask some questions to clarify things if you wouldn't mind." "Of course not, besides I THE GREAT PAPYRUS am always willing to answer questions for fellow guardsmen of the people." Once they heard his name they flinched as they remembered hearing stories of Undyne and Papyrus. "You know what Papyrus, forget the questions, you're free to go." Papyrus smiles and nods. "Thank you! However, if you all are fans I wouldn't mind answering questions after my brother arrives." The officers smiled and nodded as once Sans arrived with Toby Frisk helped Sans watch Toby while Papyrus talked with the officers. Everything was going good until someone attempted to snatch and run off with Frisk. "HEY!" Sans looks to Papyrus. "PAP! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO RUN OFF WITH FRISK!" "WHAT?!" Papyrus looks in the direction of the kidnapper as both skelebros nodded at each other as Papyrus created a fence of bones around the man while Sans used his blue magic to snatch Frisk back before summoning one of his blasters over top the man. "Stay. Hey kiddo, are you alright?" Frisk nods shaking as Sans glares at the man in anger. Knowing Sans would kill the man without a second thought at the mention of the wrong word or phrase, Papyrus approached the human. "Human, explain yourself. Why did you try to run off with Frisk?" "You monsters. You don't deserve to care for a child!" "I'd think abducting a young human would also make you ineligible to care for one." "LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CARING FOR A CHILD!" This hit Papyrus in the wrong way as for the first time, Frisk saw Papyrus' eye glow with anger as Papyrus was ready to kill the man. Frisk quickly ran over and hugged Papyrus, begging him to not hurt the man. Papyrus calmed down as he looked upon the scared face of the human as he lowered the fence but kept a wall of bones in between the human and Frisk. "Go… Before I change my mind." The human runs off as Papyrus walks back to Sans and Toby. "Sans… let's go home." "Sure Papyrus. Anything you want." They go home as they spoke of nothing that happened that day until they got home as Sans called and told Torriel and Asgore everything. He reassured them that Frisk was unharmed and that they could stay in Winters, that they didn't have to come home. However, Sans wonders if that's really the case.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter. I Would like to ask that you please review this to let me know if maybe you'd like me to do a tone change or do something different for this story. Now I do have some ideas that I will be attempting to set up in later chapters or potentially in another story but until then the story is going to be simple. If you have any questions, please ask me in the reviews or through a message to me. I'll see if I can answer it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Trip to the Zoo

It was early the next day as Papyrus and Sans, after yesterday's events, agreed to take Frisk to the Zoo, they had thankfully pawn Toby off on Undyne, Alphys, and Metaton so they could go without regret or fear. As they began to load up into the car Sans made sure to load up some snacks into the back seat with Frisk in case they got hungry. "Well, is everyone ready? Frisk?" Frisk gave a thumbs up as Papyrus turns to Sans. "Sans?" "You know I'm always ready to have a rip 'roar'ing good time Paps." Frisk giggled as Papyrus groaned but stated on their way to the zoo. Along the way Sans got an idea to keep Frisk distracted until they got there. "Hey kiddo, how about we play a game, whoever sees the most of our friends from the underground wins. If you win, we'll get you a treat over at the zoo, if I win, you must do whatever I say when we get back to the house. Sound fair?" Frisk nods their head with a big smile on their face as Sans handed them a clipboard, paper, and a pen as Frisk began to write down the names of whoever they saw. Sans also wrote down whoever he saw as when they got to the zoo, before Sans stepped out of the car he looked at the nice cream man and wrote his name down as well as Papyrus as he beat Frisk by two names that way. Frisk was furious about this as they argued that it wasn't fair he used someone in the car and someone who worked at the zoo. "On the contrary, it was completely in the rules. I never stated what counted or not, just that you had to write down their names before we got too the zoo. By that logic you gave up early." Frisk was mad at this. "Heh, how about I get you that treat anyway, and we call this a tie?" Frisk perked up at this and nodded in agreement. Sans walked over and got Frisk some nice cream as they walked inside to enjoy their day at the zoo. A few times some protestors caused trouble for the trio, but it never got further then verbal threats and hand gestures. All in all the day was a great day. As they started on their way home Frisk walked past something they couldn't pass up as it was a face painting stall as they dragged Sans over to join them. "Oh, hello sir. Will you be joining your uhh… kid, for a face painting?" "I guess. Frisk, pick which one you want, I'll pick mine after." Frisk nods as they look over all the option and picked a lion. "I guess I'll take a uhh… a sloth." The stall owner smiled as they began to paint their faces. Once done Sans payed for both as they began to leave. "So, Frisk, how did you like this day at the Zoo?" Frisk gestured they enjoyed their day as Sans smiled wider. "Good. Think you'll be tired enough to go straight to bed when we get back?" Frisk shook their head no. "I was afraid you were going to say that." "Don't worry Sans, I'll take care of getting them tired." "Thanks bro." They all got into the car as Papyrus did a bit of a long drive back to put Frisk to sleep, it succeeded as when they got back Sans quickly put Frisk to bed.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to upload this new chapter. My computer died on me after an incident and I've only recently been able to get onto something that could allow me to write new chapters and continue the story. Please forgive me for the delay and the wait. And thanks for letting me know this is something everyone enjoys.


	4. Reason of Absence or The Reason of Delay

Reason of Absence

Hey guys, so a lot of you are probably wondering why it's taking awhile for me to get out new chapters. Well along with the explanation for that I'm wanting to also talk about what I want to do for this account. First of the reason for why chapters are taking awhile to get out despite a clear voice for me to continue. The reason for this is the computer I'm using is not my own and I don't always have immediate access to. On some days when I'm busy I already have little time to use it however there are also days where the owner of the computer uses it shortly after I'm done with my house chores and or work. Cause of this and a natural lack of motivation either because I'm lazy, tired, or currently getting my ducks in a row, chapters are going to be written very slowly and are going to take awhile to be made. Now for the direction I want this account to take. I'm going to try and make fan stories of crossovers, ships (mature or for every age), and of course as of right now I'm talking with one of you to make one of their ideas come to the site, so if any of you have suggestions for a story, I wouldn't mind hearing them. Just know that I won't be able to get to all of them if you swamp me with suggestions and ideas but that I will have read them and will attempt to get around to them eventually. So please stay patient.


End file.
